


Eight Arms to Hold You

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in a hotel bathtub reveals that Aoi's been hiding something from Uruha. Quite a few somethings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Arms to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wild card square of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big thanks to the wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) once again for the beta and indulging my weirdness! *hugs* 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Uruha knew it was hypocritical of him to get worked up over this, given his own bathroom habits, but he was seriously beginning to wonder if Aoi had just curled up and died in the bath. 

They’d been lucky enough, for once, to get a hotel room with a nice, luxurious looking bathtub. A tub that Uruha had been planning on making good use of, until Aoi had pretty much pushed him out the way to get to it first. That had been an hour ago.

Uruha tossed the TV remote to one side. How fair was it that he was stuck here in his sweatpants, flicking through bad TV, while Aoi got to have the time of his life? Aoi presumably _was_ still alive. He heard the tap run every so often, so Aoi was obviously topping up the water every now and then. That was a problem too - there wasn’t going to be any hot water left by the time Aoi was done in there! 

At the sound of more running water and a loud splash, Uruha got up and stormed towards the bathroom. That was it, Aoi was getting chucked out of there whether he liked it or not! As he neared the door, he could even see water start to seep out from under it – what the hell was Aoi doing in there? 

The door handle twisted open easily under his hand, Uruha almost toppling into the room after the door as it swung inwards.

For a moment, Uruha vaguely wondered if he’d wandered into the wrong room. Aoi was sitting in the bath, sure, and everything down to the waist seemed completely normal. Then there was a giant mass of bubbles, probably the result of Aoi tipping an entire bottle of bubble bath in there. And then…

Then there was a tentacle. Just casually hanging over the side of the tub, swaying from side to side.

As he watched, another emerged from beneath the water, a brush held in its suckered grip as it looped round and started to scrub Aoi’s back. Aoi, for his part, seemed completely unconcerned, merely turning to face Uruha as he continued to gawp in the doorway. “Oh, hey, can you bring me the shampoo?”

“…sure.”

What else could he do? Uruha crossed the damp floor as carefully as possible and grabbed the bottle from the shelf, then held it out to Aoi. Instead of the hand Uruha was expecting, a tentacle reached out and delicately took the bottle from his hand, the touch of rubbery, faintly slimy flesh against his skin sending a shiver of… something through Uruha. Not fear, not revulsion, almost... excitement? He brushed the feeling aside; before anything could go any further, he needed to find out where his bandmate’s new cephalopod status came from. 

“Is this a new thing, or…?” Uruha waved his arm in the direction of the tentacles.

“Nope, always been this way.”

“Oh.” That was that then. “You… You kept that quiet.” 

“Didn’t really seem like the thing to bring up in casual conversation. Besides, it’s not often I get to take a bath like this.”Aoi sighed happily and leaned back in the tub. “Did you want something?”

“Yeah. Uh… You’re using up all the hot water and I still need a bath.”

“Then why don’t you come join me?” More tentacles emerged from the water, beckoning Uruha towards the bath. 

He took a step. Then another step. Then stopped. He was almost within Aoi’s suckered grasp, but was this really such a good idea? How had he managed to walk into the plot of a bad hentai? He’d probably be better off turning right around and drinking until he managed to forget this had ever happened.

Tentacles brushed up the back of Uruha’s legs, sliding under the loose material of the sweatpants and making him shiver again. He couldn’t deny it this time, he definitely enjoyed the feel of them against his body, and the thought of getting into the tub with them, being submerged with them writhing around his naked body…

His sweatpants hit the floor.

As he stepped into the bath, the mass of tentacles parted and wrapped themselves around his body in a welcoming embrace. The sensation was disorienting – everything else about Aoi seemed completely normal. The face was Aoi’s, the lips kissing him tasted like Aoi’s, and the hands closing around his cock were definitely Aoi’s, but… A pleasant shiver ran through Uruha as the tip of a tentacle brushed against a nipple. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you.”

Uruha’s breath hitched as the tentacle continued to play with his nipple, rubbing and twisting the sensitive nub. “We’ve fucked before.”

“Not like this.”

That was true. Uruha gasped as he felt something thick and wet slide between his cheeks while tentacles curled themselves around his thighs, encouraging him to spread them wider. Aoi’s hand was still firmly wrapped around Uruha’s cock, pumping it steadily as Uruha gripped his shoulders and tried to steady himself.

“Are you ready?

A moment’s hesitation and then Uruha nodded, resting his head against Aoi’s shoulder and moaning into his skin as a tip brushed lightly against his entrance. It was no bigger than a finger as it pushed inside, at first, wriggling and twisting around as it sought out Uruha’s most sensitive spot, but it soon became thicker. Much, much thicker. He gasped, sinking his teeth into Aoi’s flesh as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Sure, he was used to cock, but this was bigger. So much bigger… 

Aoi’s hands stopped stroking and were quickly replaced by another tentacle as they came up to rub at Uruha’s shoulders. “It’s ok, just relax.” 

Uruha nodded gratefully. It did seem easier with each passing second. He took a deep breath and soon found himself settling into an easy rhythm with each thrust.

Tentacles were everywhere now, wrapping round his thighs, his arms, his chest… Aoi pulled away from Uruha and lay back against the side of the tub as a tentacle crawled up Uruha’s body and searched out his mouth. Uruha eagerly accepted it, gagging at first at the perfumed taste of bathwater that flooded his mouth, but it soon faded to reveal something strangely sickly sweet that had Uruha hollowing his cheeks and greedily sucking for more. Aoi seemed to be enjoying the show, he was just as flushed as Uruha assumed he himself was, and panting heavily as he watched.

Water spilled over the floor as Uruha continued to writhe against the limbs that held him. He was close now, too many different sensations working together to drive him over the edge. The tentacle he was sucking slipped from his mouth and was replaced by Aoi’s lips instead, Aoi’s hands entwined tightly in Uruha’s hair to keep him place. Uruha could feel the tentacle wrapped around his cock squeeze him tighter, a sucker rubbing against the sensitive head, and then he was lost, come spurting over Aoi’s stomach. The tentacle inside him kept thrusting, keeping Uruha almost painfully aroused until a strangled moan from Aoi, followed by a thick burst of sticky liquid, and then the tentacles relaxed and let him go. Uruha could barely keep his head up, he was so utterly boneless, and was more than happy to let Aoi gently cradle and pull him down with him against the side of the tub once again.

Aoi had been right. They’d never done anything like that before. He glanced down at his body and spotted that there were mottled marks on his legs where he’d been held. Hopefully they’d clear up soon, or else he’d have some interesting bruises to explain on stage tomorrow…

As they lay there, water lapping at their exhausted bodies, a question occurred to Uruha. “So… Do you squirt ink?”

“Hey!” A tentacle collided with the back of Uruha’s head. “Piss me off enough and you’ll find out!”

“Think I’ll pass…” Uruha lay his head against Aoi’s chest, tentacles gently massaging his back. Hopefully the next hotel would also have a bathtub…


End file.
